


Missing Pawn

by underthesunlight



Category: The Queen's Gambit (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Short & Sweet, meant to analyse a fleeting moment in time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthesunlight/pseuds/underthesunlight
Summary: The moment before they engage in a game is full of wonders.
Relationships: Beth Harmon/Benny Watts
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Missing Pawn

Benny. 

The sound of heels on the marble floor echoes in the air. Merciless, sharp, perfectly timed with the ticking seconds of the clock. He shudders, takes a pawn in his hands and plays with it nervously. It will only be a moment before she appears before his eyes. But how this moment lasts. The emptiness of the chair facing him has become so much more striking now that it’s about to be filled. He fixes his hat, once, twice. 

The anticipation is unsettling, most uncomfortable as it floods his mind of an endless stream of questions, not yet replaced with adrenaline nor strategy. Is she well, has she mastered her Sicilian defense yet, has her hair grown again, black or white, how much time passed by since their last encounter. 

Had he been missed like she had. 

Beth.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! do tell me your thoughts xx


End file.
